Dia a dia
by mitzu phantom
Summary: un diario que terminara con el fin de mi propia existencia, y con tu propia conciencia


1 de junio

Danny se esta alejando de mi lado poco a poco y no lo entiendo, nuestras conversaciones cada vez son mas escasas. Es algo extraño, sin embargo, yo sigo sonriendo, porque aunquq pareciera que algo malo tiene, aunque sus ojos azules me griten que algo tiene…puedo estar tranquila porque se que realmente me ama, y que yo lo amo con toda sinceridad, aunque tengamos tantas cosas en contra.

2 de junio

Me siento extraña, siento que Danny tiene algo, hoy se a aparecido frente a mi como cada día y apenas y a mencionado palabra. Se a quedado sentado sin mirarme debajo de mi ventana. Las ansias de tomar su mano me han consumido de nuevo, pero me e detenido, se que no puedo, se que no puedo, se que la relatividad de la distancia que hay entre él y yo es inmensa y no me importa. Yo podría hacer lo que fuese por algún día poder abrazarlo…por besarlo, por pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Se ha desaparecido sin decirme siquiera adiós, no se que pasa, no lo se, no entiendo…le he escrito una carta que jamás le entregare, pero que representa mucho de lo que estas pasando en este momento por mi cabeza.

Danny…

_Tengo miedo, no se que es lo que voy a hacer, tengo un mal presentimiento y no se como sacármelo de la cabeza. Estoy preocupada, quisiera tener la capacidad de adivinar lo que en el mundo sucede pero esta por demás decir que es imposible._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en si algo te esta pasando y tu no has dicho nada que despeje mis dudas, tan solo palabras que me confunden y que me tratan de decir que todo estará bien, pero siento que es mentira, lo escucho en tu voz, lo veo en tus ojos, sé que no te gusta preocuparme pero en realidad me haría mucho bien saber si estas del todo bien o no._

_No te he preguntado nada porque tu eres quien debe decidir si lo dices o no pero recuerda que yo siempre te entenderé, por que para eso estoy, porque yo quiero hacerlo._

_No quiero perderte, no ahora que me siento mas cerca de ti como nunca lo he estado, no ahora que soy feliz y que tengo todo lo que siempre desee._

_Sebes Danny…te amo._

3 de junio

Hoy no se ha venido, hoy siento que algo pasa, hoy me e caído, hoy no estoy nada bien y no he dicho nada, no es necesario.

4 de junio

Le he escrito algo a Danny de nuevo… comienza así..

_Hola._

_No te entregare este escrito hasta que sea el momento adecuado, si es que llega a ocurrir, si no es así, quedara guardado como muchas de las cosas que escribo y que jamás vuelvo a tocar, muy en el fondo de todo tengo miedo a que pudiese ocurrir una situación así, porque no estoy en las mejores condiciones porque lo acepto yo tampoco e querido preocuparte del todo…no quiero pensar en que esto es imposible…pero…puede … puede que…_

No escribiré mas, hay días en los que puedo sorprenderme de mi intuición, no creo en los sextos sentidos, pero hay veces que puedo adelantarme a los hechos, y no quiero que esta vez sea así.

E echo algo, quizás no se…esto ayude a definir la verdadera situación…solo tal vez….

5 de junio

No volverá, yo lo se, yo lo presiento, lo siento, Danny…no vendrá.

6 de junio

No me e equivocado…mis presentimientos han sido ciertos.

Odio admitirlo, no quiero aceptarlo, me siento como una estúpida chiquilla encaprichada con algo; pero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, me e refundido en mi habitación, para ahogar las lagrimas que no han salido pero que están reprimidas dentro de mi y que trato de canalizar. Estoy luchando por no pensar, porque en el momento en el que yo comience a pensar mi vida estará perdida completamente.

7 de junio

El mundo esta siendo demasiado complicado, mi vida lo esta siendo también, mi piso comienza a derrumbarse ante la oscuridad que había dejado y que hoy recupero de nuevo. Que hoy, detesto mas que nunca pero que también comprendo que es la única que ha estado conmigo desde el principio de mis días.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de convertirme en una persona insensata, cruel y sin sentimientos, pero como uno de mis amigos lo dice… ¿sentimientos?, para nada sirven, algún día terminaran por hacerte en mil pedazos…no afirmo que tenga la razón pero si, acepto que es mucho mas de lo que yo pudiese desear.

Hay momentos en los que mi mente deja de ser persistente, si algo en esta vida quiero tener tengo que ser lo mas fuerte posible, y aunque la vida pueda prepararme sorpresas…estas ya no son mas que simples situaciones que me hacen sonreír escasos minutos.

No quiero, no quiero perderme a mi misma, no quiero perder lo único que me queda, y aunque ya estaba consiente de que llegaría el momento, preparada no lo estoy, no ahora, no hoy, no en estos momentos…simplemente no quiero.

Lo voy a perder… a él también, quizás no volveré a ver sus ojos azules frente a mi y no puedo llorar, no puedo, mis razones las tengo, me duele mas que nada saber que jamás lo pude tocar, que jamás lo hare, que posteriormente viviré encerrada en un sueño donde él regrese y me diga que nada a sido cierto, que pueda tocar su mano, que puedo sentirlo, que pueda besarlo, que mi vida y su muerte puedan vencer la distancia y que sienta al fin que lo mas real en mi mundo de fantasía es su presencia… es él…es Danny…aunque la vida este tratando de alejarlo de mi.

Mis miedos infantiles son aun mas crueles que las pesadillas que me atormentan en la noche, me e desahogado al fin…aunque prefieran seguirme para no hacerme sentir mal, se que lo ven mal, se que esto esta mal…pero…no puedo, no me imagino mi mundo asi.

8 de junio

¿Por qué la vida se ensaña en quitarme todo lo que mas quiero?, quiero pensar que tan solo soy una pequeña niña caprichosa que no acepta la realidad y que se aferra a algo que en cualquier momento le puede ser simplemente arrebatado.

Me siento mal, me siento mal de que simplemente haya desaparecido de la nada, siento enojo cada vez que me dicen que él solo vivió en mi mundo, siento furia cuando dicen que es imposible hablar con un fantasma, y sin embargo yo lo hice, mi mundo durante largos meses se cubrieron de su presencia, de sus platicas, de su apoyo, de su perfección para mi, y hoy, hoy tengo que dejarlo ir, sin siquiera haber podido despedirme con un abrazo…sin haberlo tocado jamás.

Después de todo…no puedo ver nada mas haya que la propia oscuridad, no puedo dejar de pensar lo que un día alguien me dijo: "la vida esta llena de momentos malos y tristes, momentos felices son pocos". Es cierto, al menos en este punto de la vida lo es…y si lo analizo, puedo confirmar que así es.

Me siento cansada, me siento deprimida, no he dormido en los últimos dos días y lo e ocultado todo, me pregunta todo el mundo que me pasa, pero tan solo contesto que es una racha de mi peculiar forma de pensar pero que todo estará bien…la realidad es que nada lo estará…porque yo, ya e tomado una decisión.

E golpeado el muro de mi habitación con mi mano derecha con la fuerza necesaria para desahogar mi rabia, y ahora, ahora mi mano la llevo vendada. ¿Por qué?, porque simplemente soy el ser mas despreciable de todo el universo, porque no puedo mantener mi apalabra por mas de cinco horas, porque me e impedido a mi misma recapacitar en la forma en la que estoy llevando a cavo todo.

Me e refundido en mis pensamientos y a los problemas externos que tengo les e tomado la menor importancia…estoy mal, me duele reconocerlo.

9 de junio

Me e despertado muy temprano, me fue imposible conciliar el sueño un momento mas. Sin embargo, no me levante…¿Por qué razón?...en verdad aun no quiero escribirlo, comentarlo me deprime aun mas. Me la e pasado en cama pensando en mil y una formas de sacar de dentro de mi aquellas ganas inertes de gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Me siento sola, de alguna manera lo estoy la mayor parte del tiempo y no veo otra manera de distraerme mas que observando a ratos la televisión u encerrándome en mi propio mundo cada vez que puedo.

E sonreído este día mas de lo habitual, es una sonrisa fingida, es cierto, pero mantener un poco de la persona que adentro llevo me da razones suficientes para intentarlo mas y mas.

Me e desahogado completamente, tuve la oportunidad de estar sola en casa y comencé a hablar como loca hacia la nada a reclamar, a desear, a pedir, a regañarme, a insultarme, a reprimirme y lamentablemente e de decirlo….me siento considerablemente mejor.

Alguien me ha escrito esta tarde, de trata de Tucker uno de los mejores amigos que hoy en día conservo, alguien que a soportado muchas de mis tonterías y quien esta resignado a que solo acudo a él cuando me siento mal. Esto me hace pensar en que soy alguien egoísta, pero… pero… me siento incapaz de dar la reciprocidad a las palabras que hace tiempo me han hecho alejarme y alejarme y después regresar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si a alguien le puedo agradecer este día es a él, a Tucker, porque me a entendido porque no a preguntado mas de lo que yo puedo decirle, porque no me ha juzgado ni mucho menos me ha llamado demente, se ha limitado a decirme que las cosas estarán bien…que si no mejoran entonces puedo acesinarlo y desquitarme con su persona. Jamás lo haría y a pesar de ello, me a hecho sentir considerablemente mejor, me a robado una sonrisa…y después se a puesto a platicar de un cereal que podría ayudarme a mejorar mi vegetariana alimentación.

Hay días, hay días en los que me pongo a analizar mi actuación, porque asi lo considero, porque yo, ya no soy yo…

10 de junio

He asustado a mi madre, me e despertado con la piel mas palida que un fantasma (esto es literal) y no e tenido las fuerzas para siquiera hablar…aunque pasadas dos horas comencé a sentir unas ganas insaciables de levantarme y hacer todo lo que e tenido pendiente.

Mi gato a estado toda la noche cuidando de mi, acostado sobre la alfombra a un lado de mi cama, e platicado con el, bueno, en realdad solo me e puesto a decirle tonterías mientras me ve con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Hoy me ha dejado, hoy se ha ido, hoy a muerto, estoy ahora mas sola y Danny no vino, hoy no apareció de nuevo, pero…no tengo nada que reprochar, tan solo que mi mundo se esta haciendo trizas otra vez…

Continuara…

Espero que les guste este fic que e estado escribiendo exactamente desde ese primero e junio … va escrito muy acorde a cada dia …ojala y pudieran dejarme sus comentarios


End file.
